Falling Memories
by Isabelle8888
Summary: Jason has no memory of his past life and wants everyone to stay away. But when he tries Robin's treatment Carly can't honor his wishes. As everything turns upside down one thing's for sure, Carly won't give up on her best friend, the man she loves. Jarly.
1. Treatment

AN: Carly never went crazy, that's all you have to know. Her and Sonny are broken up and she and Lorenzo did get a divorce but going crazy, the train wreak and Rose Lawn never happened, everything else is the same, this story starts when Robin comes back into town to help Jason. EnjoyJ

_**Falling Memories**_

_**Chapter 1**_

She sat at the small table at Kelly's diner just staring down at her coffee, how did it become like this? She wondered with a frown. She had been so sure she would have him forever in her life and then when she wasn't looking, he was gone.

He was still around but he didn't know her, remember the love and friendship they shared, it was all simply gone, just like that as if it never existed for him.

Carly wiped the single tear away and finished her coffee. No matter how much she cried or wished he remembered her, it wouldn't work.

Trying to find the truth for her son Jason Morgan took a risk and lost his memory and now maybe his life. She remembered the night she bumped into him right outside that same diner; he didn't know her. She hadn't seen him in a few weeks and in that small time so much had happened; she lost him.

It broke her soul, ripped her heart into pieces to see that look in his eyes, he didn't know her, he didn't care for her because now she was just a stranger, some woman from a life he didn't remember or care to.

That broke her heart as well, he didn't want his life back, he was happy forgetting it all and just living with Sam. Carly sighed at the thought, Sam, she was all who mattered all he cared about and why? What did she do to make him want to leave it all.

She was all left alone with one-sided memories and no one left to care. I can't focus on the past, Carly thought as she rose from her chair and left the diner after paying for the coffee.

She walked along the cold streets of Port Charles and wondered what came next, now she was all on her own. She was excited and scared at the same time, she was glad to start a life with just her and her boys, no dangerous men holding her back. But she was scared of failing, screwing up as she was known for doing.

"Hey Carly."

Carly looked up and saw the only friend she had left. "Hey Courtney, what are you doing out so late?" she asked with a faint smile.

"Late night snack or craving, something like that. You?" Courtney asked. Now that she was having a baby she craved Kelly's cupcakes every night.

"Just thinking. "Carly admitted. "Everything's just so different now. Everything that happened with me and Sonny, you and Jason now this memory loss thing. It's killing me you know? He's not my friend anymore, he's not there to catch me when I fall." she explained as fresh tears surfaced.

"Oh Carly, it'll be ok. Maybe with this new treatment he's going on hopefully he'll get his memory back." Courtney said to lift her friend's sprits.

Carly frowned. "What treatment?"

"You don't know?"

"No, what's going on?"

"Robin came up with a drug treatment for memory loss, it's experimental but Jason agreed to try it, she's back in town for it." Courtney explained.

"Oh, I had no idea." Carly didn't want to gamble and put all her faith in hope but she began to think maybe she could get him back, just maybe it could be ok again. "Thanks Courtney." she said with a smile as she left.

She wanted to stay away and honor his wishes of having no ties to his past life but now she just had to see him, just once. Courtney had also explained Jason was at the hospital now, Sonny had filled her in just that afternoon.

Carly kept walking before hailing a cab, she was in a rush and the place she needed to be was at Jason's side. She didn't want to admit it but she was hoping for a miracle that he would want to see her, recognize her and their deep meaningful friendship.

At the hospital she found Robin looking through a file. "How is he?" she asked, it was all she cared about. In that moment her feelings of hate for the woman before her just faded away.

Robin looked up at the familiar blonde, she saw the worry laced in her gray blue eyes. "I just started the first regimen, right now he's in and out of consciousness." she answered.

"Are you sure it'll work? He'll be ok and get his memory back?" Carly asked.

"I hope so but right now it's wait and see."

"Can I see him?"

"Yes but Sam's with him---"

Her words were lost in the nearly empty hospital, Carly was gone. She didn't care what was going on, she was going to see him. She found his room and saw Sam sitting at his side, fury surrounded Carly's chest as she opened the door.

Sam looked up when the door opened. "What are you doing here? Jason wanted everyone to stay away epically everyone from his old life."

"Shut up." Carly said with her eyes on only Jason, he was asleep or so it seemed. She knew this was one of this unconscious times. "He's my best friend if he cant remember it or not or if you like it or not. I'm here so deal with it. I just want him to be ok." she explained.

"He doesn't need you Carly."

She wanted to snap at the smaller woman, snap her in two but Carly kept her calm because Sam didn't matter. She kept her eyes on Jason, her eyes filling with tears again. "You'll make it through this and you'll be ok." she spoke, never minding Sam was in the room. "You never break a promise Jason, never. And you promised to always be there for me, to catch me remember? I'll give you all the time you need, I'll stay away because I know in the end of all this you'll be there." she slightly smiled and used that moment to say a silent goodbye to him before walking out the door as easily as she came.

-

Isabelle A.


	2. Hope

-1**_Falling Memories_**

_**Chapter 2**_

Carly headed home after seeing Jason, she felt more down then she had before. Seeing him lying there so helpless just broke her heart into a million pieces. What hurt worse was the fact there was nothing she could do to help him, nothing.

She walked into her bedroom and sat down at the edge of the bed before sighing. She had no idea what she should do next. A feeling of lost and desperation took over.

She got up and walked over to the nightstand pulling out her journal. Since Carly started her new life away from Sonny, on her own two feet, she found it was easier to write her emotions and thoughts down.

_I saw Jason today. I know he wanted everyone to stay away but I just couldn't after I found out he was taking a treatment to help cure him and get his memory back. I would be grateful for Jason to be ok and out of danger but if he would get his memory back too I could die happy. _

_I can't do this, live without him but knowing he was around but just didn't care about me anymore. I just want us back, our friendship, the way he could read me like no one else in this world. Jason's just the best person you could want in your life._

_I tried to be nice to Sam, I really did but it didn't work. I understand Jason loves her I just can't understand why. And why he chose to still be with her even though he doesn't remember her either. I want to know what she has that he accepted her back into his back and pushed everyone else away._

_I guess you could say I envy her because memory or not Jason still loves her._

Carly closed the journal and laid back on the bed as she felt tears roll down her cheeks. It was simply unfair she thought, just unfair.

-

Sam sat in the chair across from Jason's bed, she stood when she saw him open his eyes. "Jason." she gasped. "How are you feeling?"

Jason groaned slightly. "I'm ok." His head was pounding and he felt like a mess but he didn't want her to worry.

"Have you remembered anything?"

Jason wasn't sure what he heard in her voice, hope or fear? "It's all jumbled up." he admitted. "There's all these images but I can't understand them yet." He was puzzled about the one image his mind kept focusing on. It was of Carly, he recognized her from the few times they ran into each other. The image in his mind was much different then the time he told her he didn't know her then she was shocked and hurt. But in this image she was smiling. He wondered of what made her so happy. He thought exclusively to himself she was quite beautiful when she smiled.

"Do you want me to get the doctor?" Sam offered but before he could answer Robin walked inside.

"Hey, how are you feeling?" Robin asked as she neared the bed.

"I'll give you a chance to talk." Sam said excusing herself from the room.

Jason watched her go before speaking. "It could be worse I guess but my head's a mess."

"That's to be expected. It's a good sign you're awake and so far you haven't had a violent reaction to the treatment. So far everything points to a full recovery." Robin explained.

"Everything is just cluttered together. Before I had no memory what so ever but now there's images and feelings, it's hard not knowing what it all connects to." Jason explained. He didn't want to add to Sam's stress factor and found it easy to confide in Robin. She was his doctor, maybe she could help him make sense of all this.

Robin sat in the empty chair. "As the treatment continues you should get more memories back and it should slowly make sense. I know it can be frustrating but give it time." she said. "Is there anything practically bothering you? We did know each other for years, maybe I can fill in the blanks."

Jason thought that over for a moment and looked at the brown eyed girl. "Tell me about Carly."

-

The next morning Carly found herself dragging into work. The night had been long and sleep came in short bouts. She was glad she would get the boys later, they always brightened up her day.

In her divorced settlement from Lorenzo she gained some stock which led to her being co owner of Metro Court, a hotel / restaurant. She rode the elevator to the top floor where the offices were located.

She looked through her messages as she sat down at her desk. Only one caught her attention. Robin Scorpio had called and requested to see her, the message was left just a few minutes ago.

Carly knew it had to be about Jason since she was his doctor. Without a second thought she left her office and decided work could just wait.

She took a taxi to the hospital and the whole way her mind contemplated what Robin could want. Carly couldn't stop hoping the message would lead to Robin telling her Jason was better and wanted to see her. But at the same time she reminded herself not to hope. Hope was for fools setting themselves up for a let down.

She left the cab and rushed to find Robin. "Why did you want to see me?" she asked getting right to the point once she found the other woman at the reception area.

Robin was shocked to see Carly so soon. "I know we don't like each other but right now all that matters is Jason so, I can't believe I'm saying this, but he needs you."

Don't hope, Carly reminded herself. "What do you mean?"

Robin guided Carly to the waiting area and they both sat down. "Right now Jason's in a state where everything is just confusing. There's images but they don't connect, the whole memory isn't there. It can be very frustrating. And right now I don't think it's going to get any better until he's had the whole treatment and that's days away." she carefully explained.

"Ok."

"Jason needs someone that's been there in his life non stop to help fill in the blanks. You're the only one who fit's the bill."

-

Isabelle A


End file.
